The present invention relates to an apparatus for making ice, and, more particularly, to an improved ice tray to be used for making ice pieces which are configured so as to easily fit into the opening of an individual beverage container.
Previous ice trays have been devised and utilized for the purpose of making ice pieces which easily fit into drinking cups or glasses. These traditional ice pieces are too large to fit into the opening of individual beverage containers such as cans, bottles, and cartons as such containers have a narrower mouth than typical drinking cups. However, consumers are more frequently drinking out of individually packaged beverage containers and demand that their beverages are chilled.
It may be difficult to refrigerate such containers. These containers are oftentimes not stored in a refrigerator due to energy concerns. Refrigeration requires a great deal of energy and therefore can be costly. To save costs and energy, stores may not keep beverage containers in a refrigerator.
Also, these individually packaged beverages may not be chilled in a refrigerator due to a shortage of space in commercial or domestic refrigerators, or the lack of space for a sufficient number of refrigerators. Since consumer demand is for beverages that are chilled, the inability to chill beverages may result in a loss of profits and business.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a more cost-effective, energy-efficient, and space saving means for chilling beverages.
Accordingly, the invention addresses this need by providing an ice tray to be used to make ice pieces that easily fit into the mouth of a beverage container, such as a bottle, can, or carton commonly used for soda, juice, or other beverage.
The present invention provides an ice tray comprising a top surface and at least one cavity in the top surface for receiving water to be frozen and formed into an ice piece wherein the cavity has at least one dimension, such as the diameter, less than about 0.75 inches so as to allow the ice piece to be inserted into the opening of a beverage container. Alternatively, the defined cavity has at least two transverse dimensions, such as the width and the depth, which are less than 0.75 inches.
The present invention also provides an ice tray comprising an uneven top surface defining at least one cavity in the top surface having at least two dimensions less than about 0.75 inches; a protrusion extending upward from the bottom of the cavity for forming a notch in the ice piece where the ice piece can easily be broken; and a plurality of support feet which extend from the bottom surface of the ice tray which facilitates stacking multiple trays.
Thus, the present invention provides an ice tray that can be used to make ice pieces having dimensions which fit into the mouth of a beverage container thereby also providing a means for saving energy by decreasing the need for refrigeration space for beverages.